


Titans revisited (through the eyes of Donna Troy, shared with the other original sidekicks in a chat)

by Beawake



Category: DCU, Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: But I rewrote it a bit, But only through chat, Dick totally adopted Rachel, Donna needs some rest, F/M, From the Titans series, Implied Dick Grayson/Koriand'r - Freeform, Implied Dick Grayson/Wally West - Freeform, M/M, The other OG Sidekicks are there, When season 2 is out, a little bit, chat fic, donna pov, i may continue this, past dick grayson/wally west - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawake/pseuds/Beawake
Summary: Donna thought that she was doing pretty well in life. Sure, it wasn’t perfect, but it was better than she imagined it would be twelve years ago. She had a good job that she liked, and it helped her get by. She had hung up the tights (for good this time, she was sure) and she had friends she could count on. She may not see them as much as she would like, and she may not be in contact with them as often as she wished she was, but all in all, she was doing pretty well.Or that was what she thought, until one idiot lost bird came knocking on her door, right when she was about to walk out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic spans over the episodes of Titans that Donna is a part of, so those are Donna Troy, Koriand'r and Dick Grayson.  
> I rewrote the series a bit for my own pleasure from Donna's POV and because I love the other OG 5 sidekicks (Roy, Garth and Wally) I had to include them in this.  
> Enjoy!  
> And a huge thanks to my beta [Deathgirl3014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGirl3014/pseuds/DeathGirl3014) on AO3 and on tumbr as [Deathgirl3014](https://deathgirl3014.tumblr.com/)

Donna thought that she was doing pretty well in life. Sure, it wasn’t perfect, but it was better than she imagined it would be twelve years ago. She had a good job that she liked, and it helped her get by. She had hung up the tights (for good this time, she was sure) and she had friends she could count on. She may not see them as much as she would like, and she may not be in contact with them as often as she wished she was, but all in all, she was doing pretty well.

  
Or that was what she thought, until one idiot lost bird came knocking on her door, right when she was about to walk out. She had been in a hurry already, her photographs where put up in a gallery and she was already late.  
And when she saw Dick Grayson standing at her door, she was perplexed to say the least. She didn’t say anything, waiting to see what he would say. She hadn’t seen him in a long time, and Dick was very bad at staying in contact. But Dick didn’t say anything either.  
“I quit.” Is all he said, when he finally decided to talk.  
Donna grinned, she couldn’t help herself. “Great to see you, too.” She answered, before walking past him. She walked out the door, closing her house behind her. “I’m late, “she continued.  
When she walked away, Dick stayed behind, giving the door a confused look. She turned around but didn’t stop walking. She really was late after all, and best friend or not, Dick couldn’t expect her to let everything fall just because he came back from doing whatever in Hades name he thought he was doing, without any contact and dropping the bomb of quitting. Quitting, right, he had tried that before and not much later she saw Robin on tv in Chicago.  
“You coming or not?” she asked. He decided to follow, good decision if he actually wanted to talk to her. Which Donna had hoped he would, she had missed him.

  
“I thought you already quit Batman,” she said, when Dick stayed quiet.  
“Not Batman this time.” Dick probably thought that explained it, but it really didn’t.  
Her expression must have shown that, because he elaborated. “Robin.”  
Donna sighed internally. Of course. So, something must have happened. Suddenly everything made a lot more sense. Of course, Dick would come running to her when something happened. He always had. It was their thing. They always told each other everything. They were each other’s support system. It was something that happened after being best friends for most of their lives.  
“Okay,” she said calmly, “What happened?”  
“Couldn’t keep a handle on the violence,” Donna felt her heart break, “It was getting worse.” He had always had a problem with that, she blamed Bruce.  
“That’s hard to imagine.” And it was. Donna had seen him, fighting with blind rage, not noticing when he nearly went too far. By Hera, she had held him back from beating people to a bloody pulp.  
“Yeah,” Dick whispered so silently that she nearly missed it. “I know. I went cold turkey. Burned the suit.” Oh, dear gods, now that’s rich kid talk. Donna nearly gaped.  
“Wow!” She was searching for the right words. “That’s dramatic. Mine’s in the closet.” She frowned, giving him a half-amused look. “Those things are expensive.”  
“So how did you do it?” Dick asked.  
“Do what?”  
“Quit.”  
Oh, now she got it. “I didn’t quit.” She stopped walking, facing her best friend. Dick looked more confused than ever. “I just- stopped.” She felt for him. This was heart breaking. How he was so focused on it, that he had to go to such lengths to stop. She cursed Bruce again.  
“How is that different?”  
She gave him a wry smile. “You’ll figure it out.” He didn’t look convinced. “Really.” She added, trying to reach him, to convey what she felt. “The hardest part is that it just takes time.” It hadn’t been easy for her to stop either. But it had clearly nowhere been as hard as it was for Dick.  
Dick sucked in his lips, nodding thoughtful. Donna hoped that he got the message.  
“You mind if I hang at your place a while?” he asked. “I’m fine sleeping on the couch.” He would have to, she didn’t have a spare room.  
“It’s got your name on it,” she said solemnly. “Stay as long as you need-” and then she grinned, and leant in closer. “As long as you’ve still got game.” She hung her bag sideways over her body and ran into the alleyway. There was a trucker parked in it, but that was no issue for her, and if it was for Dick? Well, she would have her answer. She jumped up, landing on the front and jumping again, over the truck with a flip even Dick should admire.  
She heard Dick let out a small laugh. Mission accomplished, she thought. He probably said something else, but she was too far off to hear that.  
“I’m waiting,” she called out. Dick got the message, she heard him climb on the trucker and not long after he came in her view again, jumping off the car with an unnecessary flip. Ending in a pose solely to show off because that had to hurt his ankles and knee.  
“Oh, I’ve missed you, Boy Wonder.” She smiled. This felt right, and no matter the circumstances, she was glad that Dick Grayson came knocking on her door.  
Dick laughed again, out loud. It warmed her heart, and she was glad that he had made the right decision to reach out, even if she wasn’t completely sure what happened to cause this.  
“Oh, that’s my favourite one.”  
“All right, look,” she said, getting serious again, “I’ve got a showing of some of my work later. Why don’t you come along and hang out with some fabulous, normal people? How’s that sound?”  
Dick’s eyes grew big, but he nodded rapidly. “Great.” Then he narrowed his eyes. “Too much?” He asked with a grimace.  
Donna nodded. “Yeah, a little bit,” she agreed.  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah.” She shook her head softly, turning around and smiling a bit disbelieving.  
“Why am I doubting this idea already?” She rolled her eyes and started walking away. Dick followed.

  
They walked into the gallery, Donna couldn’t keep the smile of her face. This was her work, shown here for everyone to see. This was what she had been working for.  
“Wow, all this for you?” Dick commented.  
“Yep,” she answered proudly, grinning even wider. They walked further into the room. “Some of the works were published online, but most of it’s my personal stuff from when I’ve travelled.” Donna looked around, seeing all the people there, watching and admiring her pictures, it was really nice.  
“This is really good,” Dick said, pointing at one of her works. It was one of her better ones. A guy she met while traveling, pointing a gun at the sky. You saw just a silhouette, to show that it could be anyone. The picture had a sense of freedom, but also of danger.  
“Don’t sound so shocked,” Donna was slightly offended, but she knew he didn’t mean anything bad with it.  
“No, I mean it.” Dick genuinely looked concerned.  
She smiled, “Yeah, I know you do.” She allowed herself to enjoy the moment for a bit, Dick’s praise meant a lot to her.  
“Right,” she said after a few seconds, “There’s some people I need to talk to. You-” Yeah, Dick was gonna hate this, “go ahead and… mingle.” She said in the end, and she was immediately rewarded with a scared look from her best friend.  
“Mingle?”  
“You know, have an interaction that’s not agenda-driven?”  
Dick chuckled sarcastically.  
“Conversation instead of an interrogation,” Donna continued.  
“Why?”  
“You could use some work on your small talk.”  
“I know how to make small talk.” Donna had to stop herself from laughing at him. She made a face instead.  
“Sometimes you’re confrontational.” Understatement of the year.  
“No, I’m not.” Dick said with a breathy laugh.  
“Like, right now.”  
“I’m not.”  
Donna looked at him with wide eyes. “Wow, that was adult.” Dick grimaced.  
“I have to go be Donna Troy. You just,” she patted him on the chest,” just try and enjoy yourself?” Dick hummed in, well definitely not agreeing, but Donna could be sure that he would at least try.  
“Are, too,” She couldn’t stop herself when she walked away.  
“Am not,” Dick said after her. She smiled, she had definitely missed this. Too bad she wouldn’t be able to see how awkward Dick was going to be.

  
**[Donna Troy added Garth Of Shayeris, Roy Harper and Wally West to the chat]**  
**Donna:** Guess which dumb fucker came knocking on my door?  
**Roy:** Our very own Bird Boy?  
**Donna:** Guessed it in one  
**Wally:** What happened? Why did he come knocking? Is he alright?  
**Donna:** He has some very big daddy issues and burned his incredibly pricey Robin suit. But he’s physically fine?  
**Garth:** He burned his suit?  
**Roy:** He did what??  
**Wally:** Why did he burn his suit???  
**Donna:** I don’t know, he just said that he quit and went cold turkey  
**Donna:** and burned the suit, cause he’s dramatic like that  
**Roy:** So, there won’t be a Robin anymore? Are we breaking up?  
**Garth:** Really Roy? Breaking up?  
**Donna:** There’s still Robin, apparently Bruce adopted a new kid  
**Donna:** With lots of anger issues, if I have to believe Dick.  
**Donna:** And like he would ever be able to really quit  
**Roy:** I like him already  
**Wally:** Of course you would  
**Wally:** He’s replacing Dick and that’s how you react, really?  
**Roy:** I didn’t mean it like that and you know it asshole.  
**Donna:** Guys please, calm down.  
**Donna:** Sure it gives Dick major daddy issues and more  
**Donna:** But we haven’t met him yet, so let’s not judge  
**Donna:** It’s not his fault that Bruce is running for bad dad of the year  
**Garth:** So, Dick stopped being a hero permanently?  
**Donna:** So he says  
**Roy:** He won’t keep that up for even a week  
**Wally:** Wanna bet? I say 3 days  
**Donna:** Idiots, the both of you  
**Garth:** Yeah, we probably shouldn’t be betting on this  
**Garth:** I give him 4 days  
**Donna:** He’ll be back in 2 days max  
**Roy:** You’re on, but no cheating.  
**Donna:** How dare you Arrowhead. I would never  
**Wally:** You suck at lying.  
**Donna:** Do you want gossip or not?  
**Garth:** Gossip  
**Wally:** Definitely. It’s been too long since we had a reliable source  
**Donna:** Dawn is a reliable source  
**Garth:** Not for Wally she isn’t  
**Wally:** Shut up  
**Roy:** Both of you shut up  
**Roy:** Give us all the juicy details Don  
**Donna:** So Dawn was right and also wrong. Dick did basically adopt that kid  
**Donna:** He’s totally turning into Bruce like that  
**Donna:** and he ditched us for another team  
**Donna:** He says they’re not a team  
**Donna:** But they totally are  
**Donna:** Apparently he also kinda adopted another kid too, can change into a tiger or something  
**Donna:** And he’s parenting them with some superpowered woman  
**Donna:** that he gets all heart-eyed over  
**Wally:** I don’t like her  
**Roy:** Count me surprised about that Wally  
**Donna:** Gotta go!

  
Donna saw some of the people she wanted to speak with and put her phone away, the others could wait.  
She was socialising with some guests at the bar when her phone went off. The meeting was set up. It sucked that she would have to leave her own showing, but it couldn’t be helped. Now she just had to find a way to explain this to Dick. She found him alone with some food. Right, mingling, he was so good at it. She touched his elbow to get his attention.  
“How’re you doing?” she called out. “Make any new friends? Learn anything?” she said when Dick turned around to face her.  
“Well, I’ve had about a hundred of these bacon-wrapped dates.” That was just sad, she felt bad that she’d have to leave him.  
“Great. Uh, look, I just, uh, I got a text. It’s a, it’s a work thing. Someone I need to go meet right now.” She put her phone away, hoping that Dick would for once in his life just let it go.  
“So, we’re leaving?” He sounded hopeful.  
She chuckled, “Me, leaving. You, having fun. Seriously Dick, just try to relax. Let your hair down. Have a drink, have two. Pretend you’re with Bruce one a yacht.”  
He looked like he considered it. “I always got seasick.” Dionysus help her, her friend was completely hopeless.  
She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said, “that’s why it’s pretend.”  
“I’ll be back in less than an hour okay,” she patted his chest to wish him good luck and started walking away.  
“You want company,” Dick called after her.  
“No thank you,” she called back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Beawake](https://beawake.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more a big thank you to my best friend and wonderful beta reader [Deathgirl3014](https://deathgirl3014.tumblr.com/) who helped me with this story.
> 
> Oh and some of you might have seen this appear yesterday, and see it deleted again very fast. Sorry for that, I was trying to schedule the chapters so they would post automatically, but that didn't work.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Donna was waiting in a back alley when suddenly the car rode up. They came way too close to her and she didn’t like it one bit. Two men stepped out of the car and put a bag on her face before pulling her into the car. It had been decided beforehand, all of it, but she still really didn’t like it. Thankfully, they were gentler when they let her out of the car once they reached their destination. It was desperately needed; the wild car ride had thrown her off.  
One man pulled the mask off, and she could see again. There were three men, besides the two that brought her here. All big and muscled, one carrying a gun visibly. Donna was sure the others were armed as well.  
“Donna Troy,” one of the drivers said, gesturing in the direction of the apparent leader.  
“Graham Norris,” the man introduced himself and Donna shook his hand.  
“Thank you for agreeing to meet,” she said with a smile.  
“My contact told me you could be trusted.” Seriously, she thought, does he really need to keep holding my hand? “He never mentioned you’d be so beautiful.” It was all Donna could do to keep smiling, as he let his eyes wander over her body.  
“My contact told me you’d say that,” she said back, it was the most passive aggressive thing she could do to not ruin this job.  
Graham got serious again fast. “Ground rules, no recording. You can photograph the merchandise, but don’t even think of pointing that camera at me.”  
“Why did you agree to meet?” she interrupted, fishing for more information, “It’s a risky move.”  
He pulled back a bit, getting his macho attitude back in full force. “I’m not afraid of taking a risk.”  
Donna let her eyes wander this time, sizing him up.  
“I’ve been working for a man named Andrew Ullman, running his Cape Town operation. He’s recently decided to make some personnel changes.” And there it is. “So, I’ve decided to give him some unwanted publicity.” Donna tried to keep the grin off her face, looking around in the dark warehouse, before nodding towards the other cars.  
“Let’s see what you got.” He took her to the first van, rolling the back up and revealing the illegal animal skins, heads and other things. The van was lighted, it wasn’t ideal, but it would do. She took out her camera and started taking pictures.  
“I shot most of these myself.” Graham had climbed into the back of the van and decided that boasting about it would probably impress her. By Hera, he was repulsive.  
“You can’t really see from out there. Why don’t you come inside?”  
Donna paused from taking pictures, taking a second to restrain herself before looking up to him. “I’m good.” She gave him a last glance and resumed her job.  
“You do know you’re looking at well over half a million dollars’ worth of merchandise here.” Did he think she was stupid? Probably.  
“How did you get it past the inspectors?” She repositioned herself to take pictures of the things more in the back.  
“You mean, “How does Ullman do it?”. Well, inspectors don’t get paid much here or abroad. Some of them need money quite badly. I mean… You know, their houses burn down, their children require sudden medical attention.” He couldn’t possibly get any more horrible, could he?  
“So, Ullman gets arrested, and there goes your competition.” She looked up to him, looking impressed. “You’ll corner the market.”  
“Hmm,” Graham hummed. “Or your photographs will bring the whole trade tumbling down.” So he wasn’t completely stupid. “Who knows really.” He pushed himself off the wall and crouched in front of her. “But then, what’s life without a little risk?”  
Donna stopped photographing again, looking at him. “Be honest, Ms. Troy. Aren’t you curious to know what it’s like to relax in front of a fire… feeling the fur of a bear-skin rug all over your body?” Not really no. She looked at him, long, debating her answer. But before she got a chance to say anything in return, there was a loud noise in the back of the warehouse. Everyone snapped to attention. The thumping of bodies falling could be heard, probably more of Graham’s people.  
“Terry,” Graham called out, “Show Donna our star attraction.” Really? Right now? While they were probably under attack? He must be really sure of his men.  
Graham pulled the back of the first van closed and another man, Terry probably, pulled open the second one. Nothing could have prepared her for this. In the van was a living Brown Bear. He was chained to the floor with shackles that were way too short and the van was bare of anything else.  
“The Chinese have a lucrative market in bear organs,” Graham explained, “Some of them will pay a small fortune for the privilege to hunt this bear, and then sell it off for parts.” Donna looked at him horrified. So he really could get worse.  
“Hunt?” She asked, “and how does that work exactly?”  
“Well, the bear’s sedated, men are well armed, the outcome’s not in question.” He said it so nonchalant, like he really didn’t see what was wrong with that. To top it off he took the gun from the one visibly armed man and handed it to her. “For you, sweetheart, it’s on the house.” She watched him from the corner of her eye. He laughed, “Go on. Have a shot.”  
She faced him. “Sorry,” her voice sounded raw, “the only thing I point at animals is my camera.” She pressed the gun back against his chest.  
“Well, in that case, you got what you came for,” he nearly sneered it, taking the gun back in his hands and walking away so the other men could close the van again.  
Donna followed him. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Norris. It’s been real educational.”  
He looked her up and down again. “My pleasure, Donna. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” So clearly his interest hadn’t been completely lost, but it was also a thinly veiled threat. Not a threat exactly, but a clear understanding that the next time they met there’d be a big chance it’d be less pleasant. The vans drove away, the others walk towards their cars. Donna was just looking for her phone in her purse, and of course that’s when Dick showed up.

  
He landed behind Graham and immediately attacked him, swinging his staff at him and swiping his legs from underneath him with it. Graham didn’t stand a chance. One of the drivers came running at him, but Dick took him out before he got in grabbing distance. The staff hit his head and the driver fell down. Graham got up again and was greeted with the staff in his stomach. Dick moved to swing again and Graham grabbed the staff too. Dick was too strong for him and he was forced back until Dick threw him down in an empty crate. The crate didn’t hold, and Graham ended up on the floor.  
“Dick,” Donna said, striding up to him. “What the hell are you doing here?” This was just what she had been afraid for. Dick getting wrapped up in this thing. He wouldn’t understand it, he was too hot headed for it. It’s why she hadn’t told him in the first place.  
“You were just gonna let him go?” He gestured to where Graham was laying on the ground.  
“I was doing my job.”  
Dick’s eyes grew wide when he looked past her. She turned her head and saw Graham running up to her. She pushed his chest and he flew back, hitting the broken crate again. Like hell was she letting that interrupt this conversation.  
“Graham is one of a dozen poachers. My photos would’ve shut down the whole operation from Chicago to Cape Town. Now all I have is-” she looked around the warehouse, searching for words. “that.” She looked at Graham to emphasise it.  
“One more off the streets,” Dick said. Did he really not get it? He ruined her job, set her back again and-. “you can go after the others one by one if you have to. I’ll help you.” He meant well, he really did. Donna sighed and stayed quiet for a bit, she could consider it, but that wasn’t her life anymore.  
“Graham likes me. If I can convince him that I wasn’t part of this, then-”  
“You’re still gonna let him go?”  
Donna looked at him, and his confused face, and sighed. Smiling sadly she brought her hand to her face. He really didn’t get it.  
“Take out your phone,” she said.  
“My phone?” Well he was even more confused now.  
“Just do it,” she may have been harsher than necessary, but she was just so done with this whole situation. She turned around and walked towards Graham.  
“Donna,” Dick called after her. He was better taking out his phone too.  
“Now take a picture.” She laid down besides the unconscious body of the poacher.  
“What are you doing?” Being really uncomfortable.  
“Just take a picture, of both of us, unconscious.” She closed her eyes and leaned her head a bit on Graham’s hip. It had to look realistic.  
Dick stared at her, she could feel it. And when she opened her eyes again he still hadn’t done it.  
“It’s the button with the little camera on it.” She made a vague hand gesture to hurry him up.  
“Yeah, I know how to-”  
“Then just do it. Take a bunch of them.” She closed her eyes again, and a few seconds later she heard the tell-tale click of a camera.  
“You guys look cute together.”  
“Fuck you.”  
When she thought he had taken enough, she stood up again. “You and me, we need to talk,” she sighed. She walked away from him again. “Now please.” she snapped at him when he didn’t move. She was so, so done with this. Why had she thought this was a good idea?  
“Why do I always feel like I’m in trouble with you?” Dick called after her.  
She stopped walking and turned around. “Because you are in trouble.” She didn’t have time for this, and resumed walking away again.  
“Am not,” the actual five-year-old said quietly.  
“I can hear you…” she raised her hands in frustration. “Bird boy.”  
“No,” Dick laughed, “That’s my favourite one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Beawake](https://beawake.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I would like to thank [Deathgirl3014](https://deathgirl3014.tumblr.com) for helping me with this story.

Because Dick had followed her supposed kidnapping in a car, Donna let him drive them home. She took out her phone to see what she missed in the new chat. Apparently, she didn’t miss much.  
**Roy:** How’s the new team?  
**Roy:** Donna! I need to know about the new team  
**Roy:** They can’t be better than us!  
**Garth:** Roy, by Poseidon, Donna is gone, she won’t answer now.  
**Wally:** Oh, is someone jealous?  
**Roy:** Look who’s talking  
It had fallen silent after that. Donna chuckled, causing Dick to send her a look but she ignored it. She was still mad at him.  
**Donna:** The absolute idiot ruined my fucking job  
**Wally:** What did he do?  
**Roy:** he ruined her job, don’t you read?  
**Wally:** Go choke Roy  
**Donna:** He thought I got kidnapped or something and just ran after me  
**Garth:** As if you can’t defend yourself  
**Donna:** And then he got mad when I let a poacher go  
**Donna:** Exactly Garth!  
**Roy:** Sounds like him  
**Wally:** You let a poacher go?  
**Donna:** I’m going after a whole network, making it public  
**Donna:** He likes me, so I want to use him to discover more  
**Garth:** Works probably better  
**Donna:** Exactly! It’s more efficient, and legal!  
**Roy:** Because you’ve always been so concerned with that  
**Donna:** More concerned about it than you  
**Roy:** Well, I know how to have fun  
**Wally:** I’m sure you had lots of that when GA grounded you  
**Roy:** You’re just jealous Dick didn’t borrow cars with you  
**Wally:** Am I?  
**Wally:** We joyrode in the Batmobile.  
**Roy:** YOU DID WHAT?  
**Wally:** Don’t you read?  
**Garth:** So how long did you get grounded for that?  
**Wally:** None of your business  
**Donna:** So, very long  
**Wally:** Anyways, how’s Dick?  
**Donna:** About to get a lecture  
**Roy:** No seriously Don  
**Roy:** A new team???  
**Roy:** And we’re not invited??  
**Donna:** I think he’s in denial about having a new team  
**Garth:** And a kid huh?  
**Donna:** Well, technically two  
**Donna:** They’re both still young from what I heard  
**Donna:** But yeah, totally Brucing out  
**Donna:** And a woman that has amnesia or something  
**Donna:** And weird firelike powers?  
**Donna:** Obsessed with the kid though  
**Wally:** I don’t like it  
**Roy:** For once I agree with you  
**Garth:** He’s old enough to know what he’s doing  
**Garth:** Most of the time  
**Donna:** Debatable, clearly

  
When they reached her house, Dick parked the car. They went inside in silence, Donna wasn’t looking forward to this conversation, but they needed to have it. She needed to make Dick understand, if she wanted to help him.  
“Man of action, is that it?” Donna says while she hands Dick a beer.  
“If it means not letting some evil piece of shit walk.” Donna had her work put out for her.  
“You’re smarter than that. You know me,” she replied while Dick took a swig of his beer. “You knew I had it under control. So, why jump in? Seriously?” She took a sip herself.  
“I was worried. What if he got away?”  
“But you knew he probably wouldn’t. That I had a plan”  
“But what if?”  
Donna looked at him incredulously and sighed, nodding to herself while looking for words. She knew this wasn’t entirely Dick’s fault. Bruce taught him like that, but sometimes she had to remind herself. Because this? This was too much, and it really had to change.  
“You know, when Diana took me in she showed me how to fill the hole that fire left in my life with love and with family.” She smiled softly, “That’s just what the Amazons do. They have a tradition of empowerment and self-discovery. Bruce filled that hole in your life the only way he knew how.” Dick took a swig of the beer, like he already knew what was coming. He probably did, Donna and the others of the original sidekicks had had a lot of talks and outrages about Dick’s mentor. “With rage and violence.” Donna grimaced and straightened herself. “Wonder Woman was born to protect the innocent. Batman was created to punish the guilty.” She looked at Dick. “But we’re not them. Neither one of us. I didn’t quit being Wonder Girl. I just realised that I could do more good being Donna Troy. Do you understand?” And she hoped he did, for his sake.  
Dick looked at her and took a breath. “I’m trying to.” And that was a start, maybe he could heal and get better.  
“You’ll never be a civilian, Dick. You lost that chance the day you became Robin. And you can’t be Robin anymore, because for all the good he did, ultimately, he was an echo chamber for Bruce’s pain…” she sighed, “and for yours.”  
Dick looked away, and Donna hurt for him, because this was probably not what he wanted to hear. And yet, he had to.  
“You wanna go out there and kick bad-guy ass? You wanna make sure there’s not a chance, not a single chance, even one of them gets away? Do it.”  
Dick was looking at her again. “I won’t be Batman.”  
“Then don’t,” because it’s that simple. “Don’t be Batman or Robin. Be something else, someone else.”  
“Who?”  
Donna scoffed and took a drink. “Hell, if I know.” She put her bottle down. “But whoever you’re gonna be, I don’t think you’ll ever be much good at the small talk.” She grinned at him.  
Dick chuckled, and she joined him. “Maybe not,” he answered. And he agreed with her, small victories, right?  
“There’s worse qualities,” and she smiled at him, bright and happy, because however difficult this conversation had been, it worked out and she got through to him.  
“Why do you have to be right all the time?”  
“Older, smarter, prettier.” She punctuated it with her bottle, “You know the drill.”

  
But no matter how familiar and warm this moment was, there were still some things unsolved.  
“Alright. Now, let me have your phone.” She held her hand out. “I can use those photos of me and Crocodile Dundee knocked out to prove I wasn’t in the shit show that you just put on back there.”  
Dick took out his phone and unlocked it, feigning giving it to her before pulling it back. “Really?” Donna commented before Dick gave her his phone for real. Dick just gave her a happy smile.  
She went through the photos, marking the ones she would send to herself. Wait, hold on, what are these photos- She frowned, bringing the phone closer to her face and turning it a bit so she could examine the text better.  
“What?” Dick asked.  
“Why do you have pictures of letters in some offshoot of Sumerian on your cell phone?” She showed him his phone.  
“That’s not Sumerian, we searched every database.”  
“Uhuh,” Donna interrupted him. “I said “offshoot”. This alphabet has been lost for centuries. We learned a little bit of it on Themyscira.” She looked at the pictures again.  
“Hold on, can you translate that?” Dick asked.  
“I have some books,” she said, before putting the phone down and getting them. Why did she feel like her normal life would get violently interrupted by this? Oh, who was she kidding, it was violently interrupted the moment Dick knocked on her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through the story!  
> Tell me what you think with kudo's and comments?
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [Beawake](https://beawake.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posting after midnight because I lost track of time.
> 
> So again my thanks to Deathgirl3014 for being wonderful and so very helpful during the writing of this fic.

As soon as she found her books, Dick made her go with him in his car. She was absolutely right about her life being interrupted. He explained to her that these texts had something to do with his friend Kory’s past that she doesn’t remember, but is somehow connected to Rachel, the teenager he adopted (even though he won’t admit it. “She has her mom again, Don.” Yeah right.).  
“Can you check again?”  
“ I did,” Donna answered again, “It’s definitely a mission statement for your friend Kory, who is referred to by name or as Night or Starfire. Look,” she said, pointing at the book, “these words often have a double meaning. Like Aloha or Shalom they can mean both “hello” and “goodbye”.” She switched to a different picture. “It says here, “Her mission is to secure the Raven”, which could mean “take control of” or “take care of”.”  
“Take care of?”  
“Unless I’m reading this wrong.” She looked at Dick, who gave her a quick look back before watching the road again, “Your friend Kory is here to kill Rachel.”  
Dick gave her a tight look and gripped the steering wheel even harder.

  
While Dick was driving faster to get to Rachel’s mom’s house on time, Donna decided that maybe she should update the others again.  
**Donna:** so remember when I said  
**Donna:** That Dick wouldn’t be able to quit being a hero/vigilante?  
**Donna:** I was right, but he got me involved in this mess too  
**Roy:** And you didn’t call us?  
**Roy:** I’m hurt, Don, really hurt  
**Wally:** Yeah, don’t you need us?  
**Wally:** I can be there in a flash  
**Garth:** Really Wally?  
**Donna:** Guys no, that’s probably not a good idea.  
**Garth:** He doesn’t know you’re talking to us about all of this?  
Donna looked at Dick next to her, his eyes were locked on the road, his face was stressed, but otherwise emotionless. Bringing their old friend group up now, and all the memories that came with it. Donna sighed, no that wasn’t a good idea at all. Too much pain would come with it, because that was how they originally parted.  
**Donna:** No, I didn’t call you. You know how that would go. And that’s also why Dick doesn’t need to know about this.  
**Wally:** But I’m his  
**Wally:** We’re his friends.  
**Wally:** We would always help him!  
**Wally:** No matter what.  
**Roy:** Yeah, we know that  
**Garth:** But he’s an idiot  
**Donna:** And sorry guys, but bringing you up now  
**Donna:** Bad idea  
**Donna:** He’s stressed enough already  
**Donna:** And I’m sorry Walls, but especially you  
**Wally:** It’s fine Donna  
**Wally:** I get it  
**Wally:** Seeing me will only make things worse now

  
“We’re nearly there,” said Dick, and Donna looked up from her phone. She quickly texted that they’re there and she had to go before putting her phone away. Dick parked on the entrance way and they quickly stepped out. Through the window Donna could see a tall redhead holding a guy in a chokehold. That was definitely not good, she could guess who was who. Before she could say anything to Dick, he was already running inside. She sighed and followed.  
She took in the scene in the blink of an eye. Dick and the guy that was probably Gar were laying on the floor. The tall redhead, presumably Kory, was standing with her back to Donna, arm outstretched towards the girl that should be Rachel and her mom. If Donna had to guess, she would say that Kory was going to access her powers. She thanked the gods she’d grabbed her lasso. Swinging it, she got Kory by her neck.  
“Stop,” she said, tightening her hold, the lasso glowed when she gave the command. Kory stopped immediately, grabbing her lasso of persuasion and turning around. With an outraged look she tried to use the lasso to her advantage, but Donna didn’t budge, instead shortening the leeway and doing a somersault to use the momentum and pulled Kory towards her and put her down on the floor. She heard a shriek from Rachel when the table broke because of the impact. Donna slowly stood up again, watching Kory to make sure she stayed down. Her lasso stopped glowing as Donna relaxed, looking around. Dick and Garfield were groaning, so she was sure they were still alright. Rachel was still in the embrace of her mother.

  
“Are you alright?” asked Dick to Gar when he got off the ground.  
Garfield took a raspy breath, but he was able to answer. “Yeah” it sounded while Dick helped him up.  
Rachel’s mom had helped her daughter from the ground, they were walking towards her and Donna didn’t really know what she was supposed to do now.  
“It’s going to be okay, Rachel,” her mother comforted her.  
“Nice catch,” Gar said, Donna wasn’t sure who he said it to.  
“What happened?” Dick went straight to business, and while it might have been better for Gar and Rachel to comfort them first, Donna was grateful.  
“She tried to kill my daughter,” Rachel’s mother answered, while they walked right passed Donna towards Dick.  
“Rachel?” Dick asked for confirmation.  
“I was trying to help Kory get her memory back,” Rachel explained in an uncertain voice. As if on cue, everyone looked at Kory, who was still unconscious on the floor. “I must have done something wrong.” Rachel continued.  
Rachel’s mom immediately shook her head. “No. None of this is your fault.”  
Donna tried to ignore the conversation and just rolled up her lasso again while Gar was staring at her. She tried to ignore him too, but that was a bit more difficult.  
“The lasso,” he finally started speaking, “you’re her, aren’t you?”  
And he was a fan apparently, this just kept getting better. She didn’t turn around to look at him, appearances be damned, she didn’t want recognition as Wonder Girl anymore. “I’m an old friend of Dick’s.”  
“You’re Wonder Girl,” he said, something close to glee in his voice.  
By Hera why did Dick have to have picked up a geek? And why couldn’t said geek just let it go?  
“I was,” she answered, finally turning to look at him. Thankfully Kory started groaning and the conversation was interrupted.  
Kory sat up, wood from the broken table fell from her, and she looked around. “What’s going on?” she asked, her eyes landing on Donna before she looked at the rest of the group.  
“You tried to kill Rachel,” Dick spoke up, moving past the whole easing her into it and going straight to the point.  
“What?” Kory’s voice was little more than a whisper. “No, I would never do that.” She stood up and moves to go to Rachel. Her mother was still standing protectively in front of her.  
“I want this woman out of my house,” she said while she couldn’t look Kory in the eye.  
“Okay,” Dick tried to defuse the situation, “just hold on a sec-”  
“Now, god damn it!” She didn’t let Dick finish.  
If Donna thought it was awkward before, it had reached I-just-want-to-silently-disappear-levels now. Rachel was looking at her mother with a shocked expression because of her outburst, Dick’s gaze was flicking from Kory back to Rachel and her mother, and Kory, she looked like her heart was ripped out of her chest.  
“Rachel, I’m so-” she started walking towards her, trying to comfort her or get comfort, Donna wasn’t sure. Either way, Rachel backed away. Her mother and Dick both moved protectively in front of her. “I’m so sorry” Kory finished, after she gave Donna a look to. Rachel just watched, her hand still close to her neck, bruises had formed, clearly from Kory trying to choke her. When no one spoke up for her, Kory paused, still watching everyone with big eyes. Until they widen some more and she started moving again. “I have to go,” she said, and nobody stopped her.  
“Kory, wait” Dick called after her after a few seconds and he followed. Rachel finally burst into tears.

  
Donna couldn’t stay there, not when Dick had left too, and Rachel’s mother was comforting Rachel. So she followed Dick outside. There was clearly something going on with Kory, even if she didn’t know what it was at all.  
“I’m starting to remember,” Kory said. Donna missed the first part of the conversation.  
“What? What are you remembering?”  
“I don’t know.” Kory answered Dick, “I don’t know.” She climbed in the truck and no matter how much Dick called “Kory! Hey, Kory. Hey!” she didn’t listen and started the truck, driving away.  
Donna walked up to her friend, as they watched the truck leave. And she gave him a look. He ignored it.  
“We have to follow her.” She supressed the urge to sigh because he had this lost puppy look in his eyes. By Aphrodite, he was really smitten for Kory. She took a tracker out of her pocket and threw it at the car. It embedded itself into the car and the light turned on to show that it was working. She took her phone to check and saw a green dot leaving her location. Dick looked confused, leaning over to her to see what she was doing.  
“What?” she asked, throwing him a grin, “you’re not the only one with cool gadgets.” She walked to the car that was left. “I’ll drive,” she called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave kuddo's or comment
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://beawake.tumblr.com) as always.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're nearly there!  
> Once more a thank you to the wonderful [Deathgirl3014](https://deathgirl3014.tumblr.com/)

Donna had to admit that she had missed this, the chase and the adrenaline of a fight, the mystery of working a case.  
“She’s about a mile ahead of us.”  
“Stay out of sight,” commanded Dick. He had her phone to tell her the route. Donna hoped that none of their friends would say something in the chat now. Dick wouldn’t find it funny.  
“Where the hell is she going?” Dick asked, looking at the map again. Donna gave him a funny look.  
“I’m sorry I was right about your friend wanting to kill Rachel,” she said.  
“You weren’t.” Dick denied, “Kory is not a killer.”  
After a moment of silence, he continued. “She kills people sometimes, but none of this makes sense. Kory loves Rachel. She’s done nothing but try to help her. What we saw back there, that wasn’t the real Kory.”  
Donna had tried to not roll her eyes, but she failed badly. Dick’s crush was so obvious.  
“You’re sleeping with her, aren’t you?” She asked, getting to the point. She gave him a look and Dick gave her an incredulously one back.  
“You’re making too many excuses for her. And you have a thing for dangerous women.” Donna laughed to herself, this really wasn’t a surprise.  
“Dangerous women,” Dick scoffed.   
“Except for Dawn,” Donna pointed out, “You fucked that up.” She grimaced a bit.  
Dick wasn’t feeling it. “Can you just drive please?” That was all the confirmation Donna needed, not that she really needed anything.  
“Yep,” she said, and pushed in the gas pedal.

When they arrived at their destination, they saw Kory about to enter an old warehouse. The car had barely stopped, and Dick was already out of the car. Donna followed after turning off the car.   
“Who’s she?” Kory asked Dick, when she turned around after hearing them.  
_Ouch_ , Donna thought, but she’d be damned if she would let Kory ignore her. “I’m the person who knocked you out.”  
“Bet you can’t do it twice.”  
“Kory,” Dick interrupted them, “whatever this is you’re going through, please, let us help.”  
“I don’t need your help.” Kory turned around again, but before she could walk into the warehouse, her hands went through her hair again. If Donna had to guess, she’d say that Kory was remembering more.  
“You’re getting your memories back,” Dick theorized, ever the detective.  
“Yeah,” Kory answered, slowly turning around. “But nothing makes sense. I can’t make order to anything.”  She frowned, a hand brushing her hair away. “All I know is that I tried to kill a girl that I love, and I don’t know why.”   
Dick stayed silent, and Kory once again observed the building before her. “But the answer is in here,” she continued.  
Kory walked forward, she pulled the chains from the garage door and she walked inside. They followed.   
The building was seemingly empty, but Kory walked steadfast to the middle of the room. She stopped and looked around, before purple sensors scanned them.  
“Whoa,” Dick reacted.  
“What’s going on?” Donna asked.  
Kory didn’t answer. The purple disappeared and they could hear a machine beeping.   
“Kory?” Dick asked weary.  
But Kory didn’t answer, instead they saw a spaceship appear out of thin air.  
“This ship... I know it.” Kory looked back at them, finally acknowledging them again, before turning back to the ship. “It’s mine.”  
Donna had so not signed up for this.  
“Koriand’r” a robot voice said.  
Kory answered with something in an unknown language, and the belly of the ship opened. Kory walked inside with only the slightest hesitation.  
Donna threw Dick a look, he answered it before they both turned back to the ship. Donna looked back at Dick again, and after some hesitation he followed Kory inside. Donna walked behind him. After all, you don’t let your best friend walk alone into an unknown alien spaceship after his probably alien, definitely amnesiac girlfriend? Friend with benefits? Whatever. _I so gotta tell the others about this_ , Donna thought.

“Kory?” Dick called once they were inside.  
“I’m here,” she answered. They could hear electricity humming when the lights turned on. They followed her voice while the futuristic inside of the spaceship became visible. The door closed behind them, locking them in the room.  
“I gotta admit,” Donna said, admiring the interior, “I’m impressed.”  
“How could you forget something like this?” Dick asked.  
“I come from a planet named Tamaran,” Kory started explaining.  
“Anything else coming back?” Dick asked when she didn’t continue.  
She shook her head and went with her hand through her hair. “I have these images in my head, but they’re moving too fast. I remember I came here to earth on this ship. I remember standing at this console,” Kory positioned her there and Donna moved towards it, her eyes landing on the book on it. Dick scanned the rest of the room.  
“This book is the only thing in here that looks old,” she pointed out.   
Kory took the book, reading the cover. “It’s called _Gul’ron Dez Dire._ ” Donna looked at her expectantly, not understanding the language. “ _Death of worlds_.” Kory translated.  
Dick looked up from his observations, Donna kept watching Kory.  
“Wait,” Kory said, frowning. She placed the book on the console again, opening its locks and going to the right page. She placed her hand on the console, and it came to life. A planet was projected above it.  
“We’re looking at a future projection,” Kory explained. Dick walked up to the console too. “Tamaran burning. Unless Rachel dies, my world will.” On the projection more and more of the planet disappeared.   
“And how does Rachel do that?” Dick asked.  
“She doesn’t,” Kory answered, “Someone from somewhere else.”  
“Another planet?” Donna asked.  
“No, another dimension.” Kory looked down, gaze on the book again. “He came here long ago. Destroyed a world, but he was banished somehow.” She sighed and continued more to herself than Donna or Dick. “But I don’t know, this could all be wrong.” She flipped through the book, a drawing was displayed on the next pages. A man on a throne and a girl and someone else in capes before him. Kory did some things on the console. A hologram of some kind of person replaced Tamaran. “This being was summoned to Earth to conceive a daughter.”  
“Rachel,” Dick said, his voice choked up.  
“Her father,” Kory went on, “Trigon. He was pulled back to his home and imprisoned, but she is the doorway that he can walk through. The anchor that will keep him here this time. Earth will be the first planet that he will cover in his darkness. But eventually, everything, all worlds, my world, will burn.”  
“Hold on,” Donna interrupted her speech. She pulled the book towards her and observed the drawing. “We may have a more immediate problem.” She got two confused glances. “This is Rachel’s father, right?” She pointed at the figure on the throne. She pointed at the girl. “This is Rachel.” And then she pointed at the other person, long hair coming from under the hood. “Who’s this?” She asked.  
Dick half shrugged. “Rachel’s mother?”  
Donna looked up, “They look cosy.” Kory and Dick didn’t seem to get it. The console changed the figure of Trigon to three pictures of Rachel’s mother with a beep. “It’s a family affair.” Donna stated.   
“Fuck,” Dick cursed under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and encouraged
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr!](https://beawake.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks, this is the end.  
> I enjoyed writing this a lot, so I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> As always I want to thank [Deathgirl3014](https://deathgirl3014.tumblr.com) for helping me with this story.

They hurried after that, left the spaceship and went back to their cars. There was no time to lose, because if Donna was right, and by the gods she hoped she wasn’t, they left Rachel in the hands of her mother. Only the Fates knew what she would do to Gar and then she could use Rachel, her own daughter, for whatever evil plans were put in motion.  
Kory was in the car with them this time, and Dick was driving.  
“Angela’s been playing us this whole time.” Dick said, “The Organization, the asylum, it was all about getting Rachel back.” He interrupted himself. “What are you doing back there?” He asked Kory.   
“Going through her stuff,” she answered casually.  
Donna wasn’t listening, she was reading the book, learning as much as she could. “It says there’s a way to defeat Trigon. One way.” She looked up at Dick. “His daughter.”  
“Rachel,” Dick answered her look.  
“Yes, but” Kory agreed, “First she has to complete the Trials.”  
“Trials,” Donna repeated, “That’s this word.”  
“What the hell are the Trials?” Dick asked loudly.  
“Four hundred consecutive days of the harshest warrior training.” Kory explained. “None have ever survived it. There’s no way she could possibly do-”  
Dick didn’t let her finish her sentence. “If anyone could, it would be Rachel. You know her.”  
Donna glanced at him. Dick was getting desperate, this wasn’t a logical thought.   
Kory agreed with him though. “Then we better move.”  
Dick sped up.

They were nearly at the house when the car seemed to give up on them.  
“The power’s out,” Dick stated, after trying to start the car again. The car rolled further until it came to a stop.  
“He’s here,” Kory said while getting out. Dick and Donna followed. “We’re too late. It’s already started.” They walked to the edge of the forest. “We have to get to Rachel.”  
Kory didn’t wait for the others, she entered the forest and Donna followed. Dick threw one last glance at the car, and then entered the forest too.

They were running, trying to get to the house as soon as possible. Kory took the lead, but when they finally got through the forest and could cross over the field where the house was, there was an odd shimmering in the air and they could hear electricity crackling. They came to a stop. They couldn’t see the house. The tree with the self-made swing was visible, but the house had disappeared.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Donna asked, eyeing the shimmering and crackling air.   
“The air,” Dick pointed out, “it’s shimmering.”  
“It’s right where the house should be,” Donna said.  
Dick got that look on his face. That determined ‘I’m probably going to do something stupid, but you can’t stop me look’. And then he walked forward.  
“Dick, wait!” Kory said worried. Dick didn’t wait, he ran into the shimmering air, and went through it. He disappeared.  
Kory faced Donna. “Come on,” she said between whispering and talking. She grabbed Donna’s arm and pulled her with her.  
They ran to the barrier, but unlike Dick, they couldn’t get through.  
“Dick got through,” Donna said, “why can’t we?”  
“I don’t know,” Kory answered.  
Donna finally realised that her phone was buzzing in her pocket. She looked at the barrier again and sighed. “I guess we’ll have to wait.” She took out her phone.

 **Wally:** But you’ll keep us posted right?  
**Wally:** Up to date?  
**Wally:** Tell us when we’re needed?  
**Roy:** Yes! We’re happy to help  
**Garth:** It does seem like Dick got into a big mess  
**Roy:** And that you’ll need our help?  
**Roy:** Not that you can’t handle yourself  
**Roy:** Because you can  
**Roy:** We established that  
**Roy:** But if this is big  
**Roy:** And knowing Dick it is  
**Garth:** And if you get dragged in, it probably is  
**Wally:** It could be a really cool reunion!  
**Roy:** And we would love to meet his kids  
**Garth:** His love children with the fire woman  
**Wally:** They’re not love children  
**Roy:** They totally are  
**Garth:** Yeah, from what Donna said, there’s a lot of love  
**Wally:** Donna  
**Wally:** Don  
**Wally:** Don Don  
**Roy:** Wonder Chick  
**Wally:** Shut up Roy  
**Wally:** Donna  
**Wally:** What’s happening?  
**Wally:** Why aren’t you answering?  
**Garth:** Wally has a point  
**Garth:** It’s been quite a while  
**Roy:** It’s been hours  
**Roy:** We’re worried  
**Roy:** Is everything alright?  
**Garth:** Alright, we gave you another 2 hours  
**Roy:** We’re really worried  
**Wally:** We know you two can handle yourselves  
**Wally:** But it’s been really long  
**Roy:** Being out of the loop sucks  
**Garth:** I’m this close to calling WW  
**Wally:** Or Batman  
**Roy:** Maybe not Batman

Donna felt bad, they were clearly worried. She looked back at the barrier, and Kory. She was worried too. Kory was pacing around, hands in her hair. She looked only seconds away from firing her fire at the barrier. Donna doubted it would do any good.

 **Donna:** Sorry guys  
**Donna:** A lot has been going on.  
**Wally:** DONNA  
**Roy:** DON!  
**Garth:** What happened?  
**Donna:** Well, Kory is an alien, sent to take out Rachel, the kid. Rachel is the daughter of a demon set on destroying the world. And probably let said demon into this world. With manipulation of her mother.  
**Donna:** And now Dick is in the house with evil mother, demon, Rachel and Gar.  
**Donna:** And me and Kory can’t get in  
**Donna:**  We don’t know what’s happening  
**Wally:** That sounds bad  
**Roy:** Do you need us?  
**Garth:** We’re ready

“I don’t trust this,” Kory interrupted the chat conversation. “It’s been too long, and we still haven’t heard anything.”  
“We can’t do anything though,” Donna put her phone away and turned to the alien. “We have to trust Dick, and Gar and Rachel.”  
“We have no idea what has happened.”  
“No, we don’t, but freaking out won’t help them.” Carefully she laid her hand on Kory’s arm. “We need to be ready for whatever they need.”  
“Is there no way to get past the barrier?”  
“Maybe with powerful magic. But I don’t think either of us has that.” Donna let out a weak smile. “Unless you have any other superpowers?”  
“I don’t think magic is one of them.”  
The insistent buzzing of her phone caught her attention again.

 **Roy:** We totally are  
**Wally:** I can be there in a flash  
**Garth:** Donna?  
**Wally:** Donna?  
**Roy:** Don?  
**Roy:** Did something happen?  
**Wally:** What happened?  
**Garth:** Donna? Come on  
**Roy:** Don, please  
**Roy:** Answer us  
**Wally:** If you don’t answer soon   
**Wally:** I’m gonna start running there  
**Donna:** Guys  
**Donna:** I’m fine  
**Donna:** But I may need your help  
**Donna:** Soon

“Whatever happens,” Donna said to Kory, “We won’t be alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to leave kudo's or comments. I like to hear your thoughts!
> 
> I may continue this when the next season comes out, but we'll see when that time comes.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://beawake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
